Family Reunion
by savannahamminga
Summary: Sequel! It has been several years since Tsuna had seen his Mama's and Papa's. He has lived a quiet life in his hometown, but, now that he is 14 Unmitigated Chaos is headed his way. His adoptive parents, unaware of each other are all on a collision course of epic proportions as he sets out on his path to become Vongola Decimo. NOT Romance centered eventual 6927. (PineappleTuna)
1. Prologue: Musings on Chaos

Hello! after a long wait I have returned!

I am sorry for the stupid long wait for this much demanded sequel. You can all thank AliCheshire-Chan. They helped motivate me and put a smile on my face. No one has ever called me a 'Little Butterfly' before. In French no less! So, thank you Ali-chan!

Fact of the Day: the term 'Dropped your pocket' came from when women used to wear their pockets on strings around their dresses and petticoats. Pickpockets used to cut said string and since woman wore all those layers, they didn't even feel it most of the time. Thus they 'dropped their pockets'. (My husband's family does historical reenactment and today we went to the Kalamazoo Gun Show. I learned a lot)

Also, a quick question. Do you guys want me to keep the format of the previous story and have short chapters and quick updates. Or do you guys and gals want me to make the format into the standard story format.

The format of the previous story helped me figure things out as I went, but, I want ya'll to be happy. I can do things either way, since I just tend to figure things out as I go. so... yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

Prologue

Byakuran giggled to himself as he ate a large slice of marshmallow pie and sipped at some hot chocolate at a local Naimimori café.. This world was fun! He had officially sowed the seeds of unmitigated chaos and had manipulated the legendary Checker Face. Oh, he had done things the way he had as a way to pay Tsuna back, he owed the Decimo. Byakuran always repaid his depts. One way or another, but, that didn't mean that he couldn't have fun with things!

What fun it was! He had set the Arcobaleno up for a world of confusion, Tsuna up with the worlds most dangerous family, and had given Brow Nie Jr. several breakdowns! It was pure chaos in the making.

The marshmallow addict could hear the Tsuna's of previous worlds shrieking now! They would have all died from terror at having even a thought of having one of the Arcobaleno as parents, let alone the thought of being cousins with Kyouya Hibari!. HA!

He looked up as a Bus went by. He could feel Reborn on said bus. The Albino finished his hot cocoa, paid, and smirked.

Let it be said that when Byakuran Gesso did Chaos, _he did it right_!

* * *

I hope I got Bya-kun right!


	2. Chapter 1: The First Reunion

Here is chapter 1 of this hopefully long rollercoaster of a Vongola style story that Byakuran got a hold of! the consensus is that the chapters will be short and have the previous story's formatting.

I am re watching the series and making some pretty big changes all around.

Tsuna never got sealed so he is not going to be 'Dame-Tsuna' he does about average in school. a solid B- student. he is also, due to being raised the way he was for the better part of his life, he is not going to be the wimp he is in cannon.

Some event's will not be happening, like the future that never was and most likely the manga only arcs. because I do not read the manga. some characters will not be in this fic, because, I can't write them or I feel that I will end up bashing them on accident. (Haru Ryohei Bianchi Kyoko Hana) Sorry if that annoys you and you no longer read this fic because of that. Please don't flame this fic. The flames will just be added to the fires of destruction that Byakuran uses to roast his marshmallows.

The reason Hana will not be in this fic is, despite being able to write her quite well, she and Kyoko are a matched set. you can't have one with out the other. You can not have Kyoko because I dislike her for some reason and you can't have her without her older brother.

Ryohei annoys me and I can't write him, so Shoichi is gonna be Tsuna's friend instead.

I may use some dialogue from the anime, but, the majority will be all my own. Again, because of the different characterization.

Unless it's totally in believable and out of left field take any OOC moments with an open mind and heart.

As for who Tsuna have as Guardians... well... we'll see~

Also, In this fic, Nana is a sealed misty cloud.

Fun Fact of the Day (Provided by MatPat from Game Theory): There are 4 stages of romantic love

Infatuation: when everything is glitter and rainbows and unicorns puking rainbows and farting glitter

Post rapture: the body gets used to drugging its self and the relationship is likely to fall apart

Discovery: You relearn the person you are with without the rose tinted glasses

Long term commitment: What it says on the tin.

This is not beta read. If you would be willing to seriously be the beta for this fic PM me.

I APOLOGIZE FOR THE ** _LONG_** NOTE!

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

 **Intuition**

Tsuna could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. they had been doing that for the past week. That same feeling told him to pack away a lot of the mementos from his childhood, Except the stuffed green chameleon plush, the baby sized fedora with the rainbow band that he placed in said chameleon, and his first photo album. He placed the other things down in the cellar mixed in with the boxes of dented frying pans. (He ignored the fact that all of the dents were face shaped)

* * *

 **Nana**

Tsuna looked at the flyer his mom showed him, his intuition screaming at him. "I already called the number, Tsu-kun. I arranged it for the home tutor to come later this evening, since you have your duties as Kyo-kun's secretary"

Nana Sawada was scary when she had that certain gleam in her eye. It did not bode well for anyone that tried to argue with her or tried to harm anyone that she called hers. (The pans in the cellar were testament to that)

* * *

 **Food Chain**

Kyouya Hibari was Apex Predator within Namimori Middle School. Hibari bit anyone to death that tried to challenge him or disturbed the peace.

To him the local food chain was simple.

Him

Nana Sawada and her household

Those that are a part of his household

Carnivores

The DC

omnivores

The Police/local authorities

The school authorities

and lastly : The herbivores

It was a simple system, Tsuna often mused to himself, but it worked.

Tsuna shook his head as he walked into the Reception room, also dubbed as the current base of operations for the Disciplinary Committee.

* * *

 **Reborn**

The greatest hitman in the world sat across from Nana Sawada, mother of his new student. The woman, at first glance, seemed to be the perfect housewife. She was Polite, warm, amazing at housework, and generally avoided gossip. She even seemed to be a bit oblivious and air headed. Reborn could tell that was not entirely the case. The way she had handled her knives was a bit too good and had a subtle hint of threat to it. Most of her frying pans were brand new, as well.

"My Tsu-kun is an average student in school. He doesn't do ad bad as some, but, he can do so much better. I trust you can help him with that, Reborn-kun?" There was a gleam in her eyes that made a distant part of Reborn's mind scream 'Danger! Abort!'

"I will make sure of it, Sawada-san" he told her.

"Oh, none of that! Call me mama!" The gleam was gone. replaced with a bright smile. "Now, I'm sure you will want to aquaint yourself with the house. You can go explore while I start prepairing for dinner! Tsuna should be home soon!"

* * *

 **A Mother's Thoughts**

Nana hummed lightly to herself as she chopped ingrediants for dinner. Reborn was the first person to have Tsuna for a year. She had spent countless hours over the years that her son wasbeing raised by others just staring at the photo albums he always brought home to her. She may not have been right there to see him have a lot of his firsts, but, she still got to witness them through those snapshots. She would recognize those eyes anywhere. The toddler sized man wandering her house was 'Papa Ren' from the oldest album.

She had no idea what had happened to the handsome man from those photos. She had a feeling that Tsu-kun's 'Uncle Kawahira' had something to do with it, though.

* * *

 **A Father's Hope**

Reborn prided himself on many things. One of the things he was most proud of was his ability to control his emotions.

He did _not_ feel in control at that moment. He held a familiar, well loved, plush chameleon. His own, real, chameleon was staring at it in curiosity.

' _Could it really be...?_ ' Reborn thought as he slowly turned it around in his hands. There, on the side, was the old stitches he sewed in to fix a tear in the fabric. He awallowed thickly as he continued turning. He looked at the tag. Staring at him in the face was just two letters embroidered in yellow. RJ.

THIS WAS HIS SON'S!

Reborn felt faint.

"We still have the photo album" Nana's voice came from behind him.

* * *

 **Reunion 1**

Tsunayoshi Sawada practically sprinted home. His intuition was screaming at him to get home as soon as possible. Something amazing was waiting for him!

Tsuna almost slammed into the door when he arrived home from school. "I'm home!" he called out to his mother.

"Welcome back, Tsu-kun! Come to the living room, someone is here to see you after a long time." She told him in an extremely happy tone.

Tsuna didn't know what to expect when he walked into the room.

He did not expect to stare into very familiar eyes that he distantly remembered from real life and from old photos.

"Ren?" a surprisingly fragile, squeaky, voice asked.

"Papa!"

* * *

I bet you all both hate and love me right now.

I didn't stall the reunion between Reborn and his baby boy. (I was to excited to!)

but I left it at a quasi cliffhanger!

STATS FOR PREVIOUS CHAPTER

REVIEWS: 15

FOLLOWS: 316

FAVES: 235

*DIES*

As always

Reviews = More and quicker chapters

Fan art = goodies to the Artists! (Previews and oneshot goodies! Cameo's too!)

DFTBA! (DON'T FOR GET TO BE AWESOME!)


End file.
